Will curiosity kill the cat?
by PandoraSkies
Summary: Meet Avia, an average half Japanese teenager that has just moved to Ikebukuro with a close friend from school. Why has she moved here? To find the strongest man in Ikebukuro, of course! Our little Shizu-chan XD *AHEM* Sorry, not all too great at summaries, anyway, please enjoy my very first fan fiction! Rated M for language and future chapters! Ohoho saucy stuff! ShizuoXOC IzayaXOC
1. Ch1: Intrigue

_**Chapter 1: Intrigue**_

Ever since she had moved back to Japan, Avia had been told wonderful, mind blowing things about one place. Ikebukuro. She'd heard of the overbearing strength of Shizuo Heiwajima, and of the sly and cunning info broker, Izaya Orihara. Perhaps she should fear people like this, but the fact they were so different only intrigued her and willed her to visit this city, no, live there.

Her life had been pretty boring after all, as it was for most 18 year old girls, she was working a part time job, and still considering exactly what her future held, when a friend showed her a picture of a blond bartender throwing what looked like a vending machine through the air, seemingly with ease!

Whilst her friends freaked out and called him a 'monster' or 'beast', Avia sat, thinking, heart pounding against her ribs. _**'WOW A-AMAZING! How on earth can somebody be that strong?!'**_ As she studied the picture on the screen, she decided. She was going to find him. He who had reignited her interest in the world. This..this.. 'So...Who is this guy?' trying not to seem too eager. 'Oh? You mean the blond or the poor guy that just escaped this monster?' her friend, Miyako asked, not seeming too happy with her friends over interest in him. Avia again, closely studied the screen, as she noticed a blurred young man with spiky black hair and what seemed to be a knife in his hand. (Although the image wasn't all too clear)

'I mean the blond. Who is he? A-and where exactly are they? It looks like Japan!' sounding a little more excited and eager this time. For a moment, Miyako looked at Avia with apparent worry on her face, and finally gave her the answer she was so desperate to know, 'Shizuo Heiwajima. And the guy with the black hair is Izaya Orihara. My cousin sent this from Ikebukuro, where she is currently living. She was leaving the convenience store when she saw a stop sign fly past her, narrowly missing her boyfriend who was just in front of her!' '...Awesome.' Avia whispered, her cheeks slightly flushed a light crimson, which didn't go unnoticed. 'Huh? What was that? What's so 'awesome' about a guy that nearly kills someone with a stop sign, that he shouldn't even be able to rip from the ground anyway!?' Miyako huffed in satisfaction, her mind slightly being at ease that she had reasoned with the naïve mind of her fiery haired best friend, judging from her thoughtful look.

Avia could see that if she kept his conversation going any longer, then Miyako might just explode. So she gave a slight nod and quickly changed the subject. 'Anyway..I've been thinking about moving out on my own once I turn 19..' Miyako shot her a concerned and slightly angry look. 'Where do you plan to move?' 'Well..I was thinking...Ike...bukuro?' Avia slowly lifted her head to look at friend, who did not seem happy at all with her plans. 'ARE YOU SERIOU-''Well I suppose it's not Ikebukuro' her classmate and close friend Ikumi intervened. She flashed Miyako a sweet smile that could make all your worries and pent up anger wash away, and carried on. 'Sorry to interrupt, but I heard you mention that you were interested in moving to Ikebukuro' 'Ah! Yes! I'm going to be looking for a new job and I heard that there are a lot of nice restaurants in places around there..' she trailed off, seeing Miyako angrily looking out of the window, avoiding eye contact. 'Well,' Ikumi started, 'If you're interested in sharing an apartment, we should talk about you moving there with me! I go to visit Shinjuku frequently, so my older brother let me take over his place' 'R-Really?! That sounds..just..WOW! Thank you!' Ikumi giggled and suggested that they talked about it later on that evening, after Avia finishes her shift at the store she was currently working at. After exchanging a few glares and apologetic looks between themselves, Miyako and Avia left, and said nothing more of Ikebukuro, Shinjuku or the people that inhabited those areas.

5 months later here she was, a 19 year old Avia, living in Ikebukuro with Ikumi. The sense of freedom she felt was amazing! 'So, how has your job search been going, Avia?' Ikumi spoke softly, from behind her door. The heat was killing her. Avia wasn't coping too well either, as she lay sprawled out across the floor as the miniature fan slowly sent waves of cool air through her bangs, momentarily cooling her sweat beaded forehead. 'Hmm...Well, I did find this little place called 'Sushi..Russia'? No, Erm, Err.. OH. RUSSIA SUSHI!' 'Great! At least you found somewhere, right? Lucky too, you love sushi!' Avia laughed at the last statement. 'Aha, that's half the reason I wanted to work there! Also, the guy who owns it, Erm...Simon, I think, is sooo cool! He's actually Russian and everything!' Ikumi giggled. 'So, Ava, when do you start?' 'He said I could start today, so I offered to be down there by around 1:30...' Avia trailed off looking at the clock, it was now 1:18 and she hadn't even brushed her teeth. She and Ikumi had been too tired from the late night job searching and finishing art assignments, to have even bothered to get up. And even when they did, they continued to lounge around in bed, desperately trying not to sweat to...well quite frankly, DEATH.

As she heard various bumps and crashes coming from the living room, Ikumi giggled as she could just visualise the flustered red head frantically throwing things out of the way to find her makeup bag, in the process stubbing a few unsuspecting toes.

1:32, not a bad time to say all the trouble she had getting ready and bumping into various people whilst running at top speed down a road after road filled with people. Now very pissed off people that had just had their afternoon ruined by a fiery haired teenager sprinting right into them, the majority of the time, knocking them straight over with strangely masculine strength. But none of that mattered now, she had made it. Avia was only 40 minutes into her shift, when she heard a soft spoken voice, that felt like it came from right next to her ear, slightly seductively called her. 'Oh, yes...sorry sir, Erm...'Greetings, welcome to Russia sushi. We have many dishes that I'm sure y-'Avia had been stopped mid way through her rehearsed greeting that Simon had insisted her to use every time someone came within earshot. 'Yes, thank you, but I'm not here to eat' Slightly taken aback by the strange interruption, she hesitated a little too long before he carried on. 'You see, I gather information for a living, and what I want from you, is details' 'D-details? On what, me?' Avia didn't quite know what to make of this...she hadn't been trained to deal with a customer like this...HELL, SHE HADN'T BEEN TRAINED AT ALL. 'Yes, you should be honoured really, I don't take an interest in many individuals...just humanity itself' The strange mans eyes glinted with crimson. She didn't know what was stranger, the fact that his eyes were the colour of dried blood, or that he was wearing a fur lined coat in this weather, whilst she was close to fainting in just a vest top and denim shorts. 'I don't mean to be rude, but I don't feel comfortable with giving personal information about myself to strangers...please don't take any offence' To her surprise, he merely grinned at her. She tried not to shiver, but it was impossible. His expression was both creepy and attractive. 'No worries Ava-chan, I'm sure we will get the time to talk again, maybe over time we can get to know each other! Bye-bye now!~' She watched him as he disappeared into the surging crowds of people, as she put a hand to her face. It was burning hot. But the thing that puzzled her, was is it the heat, or the fact that that's the guy from the photo Miyako showed me...Izaya Orihara.

Thanks for reading! ALL opinions and feedback welcome! My first fan fiction EVER so I'm really interested to see how it compares with the awesome ones that are already up on here, which inspired me to write my own! ~PandoraSkies.


	2. Ch2: Enter, strongest of Ikebukuro!

_**Chapter 2: Enter, The strongest of Ikebukuro**__**! (This chapter, and all chapters ahead will be from Avia's point of view)Incase I might confuse you!XD**_

I'd finished my shift (_thank god!) _all day, all I could think about was Izaya Orihara. I was paranoid that he would just pop up behind me out of nowhere, and whisper into my ear again, giving me chills. _Whatever, I'll just get home and talk to Ikumi about it, she'll get it..._

If I'm honest, he wasn't the one I was hoping to run into. I couldn't bring myself to tell Miyako why exactly I had wanted to move here, I mean, come one, she would have flipped out! Me, without any protection whatsoever, walking around a city famous for being full of danger, looking for the person that gave the city its reputation! Even I wouldn't have imagined this back when I was in school, I'd only ever heard stories about the goings on of this place... and now look at me, I'm here, living here, working here, looking for _Shizuo Heiwajima! _Well, more like hoping to run into him.

It seems like I spoke too soon as a large object flew, centimetres from my face, and into a bus stop a few feet away from where I was now, on my knew, on the floor, eyes wide. '_Ah, my bad. Sorry about that.' _Spoke a deep voice. It didn't come as much of a surprise compared to my near death experience, but still, it was a shock. Standing over me was, _THE SHIZUO HEIWAJIMA!_ As he held out his hand to help me from the ground where I was currently seated, without hesitation, I grasped his hand, slightly making him jump from the force I used to pull myself up.

'_Aha, it-it's fine, really!' _I tried not to sound so panicky, and cast my eyes to the floor in a feeble attempt to hide the embarrassing shade of pink I could feel my entire face flushing. His voice interrupted my thoughts, '_Hey, are you sure you're okay? Can you walk?'_ '_Ermm, yeah! Really, I'm just a little...startled, nothing to worry about! But thanks anyway!'_ I managed to slip him the sweetest smile I could manage, without crying from embarrassment, and waved goodbye. But that wasn't the end of it. As soon as I had turned the corner, and out of his line of sight, I felt a hand slither around my waist. I managed to hide my cringing face, as I looked in the opposite direction of his face, which was way too close to mine for my liking. '_So Ava-chan, you met Shizu-chan? Isn't he just such a __**monster**__?' _I couldn't stand how he called him that, even worse so, how he put emphasis on it. 'Exactly _what part of him makes him a monster?'_ I was hoping that he would seem at least a little shocked by the way that I spoke back to him...Not in the slightest. In fact, his grin only grew wider. He gave me a look that showed how naïve and pitiful he thought I was, which aggravated me to no end. _'Heh, my, my little Ava-chan, Do you__** like**__ Shizu-chan?' _ I felt ashamed that this stranger knew something so personal about me that I hadn't even figured out for myself. I didn't know how to respond, I could hear my heart thumping, and I was sure that he could hear it too.

'_Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear. This is just no good Ava-chan, tut, tut.' 'H-huh? What do you mean? Is it just because you think he's a monster? Because that doesn't bother me at all! What even gives you the right to call him that?!' _I just lost it, I get it, Shizuo's strong, may be a little too strong, but to call him a monster? No way, I can't tolerate that. I won't tolerate that. Right now, I don't give a shit that this guy's dangerous and could kill me if he wanted to, but I wasn't going to just stand here, in a darkened alley, with this creep clinging onto me, telling me it's wrong for me to like someone, because he thinks that he's a monster! I tried my best to shove him off, but his grip only tightened. For someone so frail looking, I have to admit he was strong. But I knew I was stronger. Using slightly more strength this time, I gripped his hand, freeing my left arm, I took a swing for his face, making him let go, and creating a bit of distance between us. '_Pft, look what we have here! Another little monster! Who would have guessed, huh? Little Ava-chan isn't as weak as she seems, very deceptive!' _I stood my ground, and continued to glare at him, at a safe distance. '_Well, I suppose I better leave before you attempt to hurl a bin at me or whatever' 'Shut the fuck up, creep.' _It just slipped out, but I didn't regret it, it had to be said. '_Oh my, what a foul mouth~ Well, I suppose I wouldn't expect any less from you, Ava-chan' 'Just piss off already, before I snap' 'Yes, yes, I'll just go and disappear right back into the shadows...as usual, farewell, little kitty!~' _I cringed. I watched as he slipped into the shadows, just as he said he would, and waited until I heard his footsteps vanish completely.

I'd had enough for today, but not of this city. I think I'm going to just stick around a while longer, until I get to know just exactly what goes off behind the scenes here. It's obvious that guy has a shady job, but I want to know just exactly what kind of information he collects, and how he gets it. Is he involved with the Yakuza? God, I hope not. Anyway, that's enough of thinking about him, I'm sure Ikumi is worried about me, seeing as I should have been home 25 minutes ago...I'm gonna have to explain all of this shit to her. Greeaaattt.

Well, come on Ava-cha- wait, what?! The fuck did I just say? Dear god...What's happening to me?

**Bwahahaha! Kinda boring chapter, I know! I know! But I just wanted to explore Ava-chan's character a little more, as you can probably tell, I'm making her up as I go along here! But oh well~ Izi-chan's messing with her head~~ I wish he would mess with mine:'l ANYWAAYYYYY, Thanks for reading, guys! Totally appreciate any feedback you give, negative or positive, (although positive would be more appreciated) XD tah, tah for now3 ~PandoraSkies**


	3. Ch3: Morning glory

_**Chapter 3: Morning glory**_

**Ikumi POV:**

Honestly, I sometimes worry about Avia, she came home last night, rambling on about Izaya Orihara, and how he was such a creep, old news to me. I've had my run-ins with him myself. Although we seem to be on good terms with each other, I know what she means by creepy. I suppose that really is the best way to describe him, heh. However, I still worry about her, I've known Izaya for a while now, so I know his ways pretty well, and how to hold an interesting conversation with him, that is the key to being on good terms with him after all, interest. If he no longer finds you interesting, you are no longer worth his time. No matter how much time you have spent with him, or how close and well you think you are to each other, when he loses interest in you, that's it. You are dead to him, completely blocked from his mind, like a stranger, or even worse, trash. Unfortunately, I've seen this scenario repeated too many times. I've lost so many close friends, for the sake of staying on his good side, whilst keeping up this fake, bitter sweet and slowly fading, shadow of a smile.

But I love him.

That's why I do it, I suppose.

Is it worth it?

I sure hope so.

I fear my facade may be coming to an end...

**Avia POV:**

I woke up this morning with a splitting headache. Great start to the day, right? I can see today is going to be brilliant. I'd been thinking of the conversation I had with Izaya 2 weeks ago, last night and ended up going into a drinking binge, and almost killed myself. That damn annoying grin irritated me to no end, but what always calms me down is the mental image of Izaya getting hit with a vending machine... I found myself laid on the floor, facing the ceiling, crying with laughter.

Slowly, I opened Ikumi's bedroom door and to my relief, she was sleeping soundly, with slightly furrowed brows which I found so cute, I couldn't help but giggle. Lazily, I trudged back to my room, grabbed a loose tank top, exposing my midriff, some denim shorts, red sneakers and let down my hair from the lame excuse of a ponytail that I had in since last night, and let my hair auburn hair fall down to my waist. Perhaps it's time for a haircut? Nahhhh, guys dig long hair. Or so says my sister, Kaya, who only has the longest frickin' hair in the frickin' world! Since I was in no hurry today, I also decided to make a bit more of an effort, and added some makeup to my otherwise rugged face. I was feeling generous today, so I decided against gracing the world with my plain face, in all of its disgusting morning glory._** (Hehe, innuendo much?;D)**_ Who can blame me? I'm just not a morning person. So I decided to just head out to the cafe, my new work place. I was getting sick of working at Russia Sushi...Don't get me wrong! I LOVE Simon! I was just getting sick of all the weirdo's coming from the heart of the city, and freaking me the hell out! I didn't feel safe working there anymore, even though I'm pretty sure that Simon could even beat up Mr. Universe, but he couldn't walk me home, that's when I felt the most afraid.

_**Meh! Just another almost pointless chapter because well...I feel like you guys don't know Ikumi as well as you should, as I've decided that she will play a somewhat interesting role in this story in the future!:D Well, it's my fault really, I haven't given her much of a back story up until now, so there ya go! Hope the 4 of you reading this are finding it interesting enough to want to read on!:L ~PandoraSkies**_


End file.
